The death duo revamp
by zambonikiller123
Summary: This is a revamP of the death duo if you want the summary go to my profile and look at it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys you are probably here today because of the revamp. Of the death duo. If you haven't read the bad one I'm going to leave it up because it's my first fic. To tell you the truth after awhile I hated the death duo because I made a bunch of spelling mistakes and I hate how I wrote it and I just didn't like how it was going either. This is going to be close to the death duo but a better more modified version. So let's dive right in! Yay!

Maka's POV

I had just gotten done at the library. "God I'm Tired!" I yelled at no one in particular. I had almost gotten at my front door when a motorcycle flew by. All I saw was purple and black hair fly by my face.

'I wonder who that was... Whatever.' I tiredly slumped into mine and souls apartment and slinked into bed.

Jakes. POV

" we finally made it to death city Mia." I said while taking off my helmet taking a breath of fresh air. Or as fresh as it gets.

" jake we need to find our apartment."

"ok let's look at the map. ...I see... There's that place...over here is that...ok I found it. It's right across from the apartments that that one girl with the pigtails went into."

"ok lets go."

5 min later/(.$!?((

We settled in bed and fell into a deep slumber. Oops forgot to introduce ourselves my name is Jake Askune and Mia Namane. We both lived in an orphanage together. I have spiked black hair and Mia has long flowing purple hair, the doctors don't know how and it's her real hair color. Ever since Mia has been around I couldn't help but notice she isn't very sociable I try to but she just wont... I think she needs to be around more people than just us. Me? I have been in the orphanage almost all my life unlike Mia I find myself very sociable. Mia is kinda a klutz and sucks at dancing and can't sing but that's not her job. But she is good at being a great friend and family most of the time when shes not mad. I'm what people like to say annoying. I admit I like to get on peoples nerves but I'm not annoying completely. I'm actually really good with technology and athletic things. I have terrible fashion choices I mean if you met me on the street you would be like what the fuck? Well now that you know a bit about us lets get to the next day.

Morning :,~|}]]{_[#?^£%?~\,.

Mia's pov

I woke up to being soaked from head to toe looking at a laughing dead man... No a dead boy.

I lounged at him and he started to run he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

" Don't think your going to get away that easily!" I transformed one of my fingers into a little knife and picked the lock.

" how-"

" the perks of being a weapon meister." I sucker punched his face for waking me up by covering me in water.

" we'll it's time to go to the DWMA." he said whimpering in pain.

" fine I'm sorry for punching you now lets go."

"ok"

A/N: hey guys hope you like this revamp the chapters are going to be longer too.

See you soon bai!


	2. Dwma

A/N: so far I've gotten a good response and I actually like this version better. Well see you at the end!

Mia's pov

After we did our morning exercises we got to the Dwma.

"oh...crap" I said while I looked at the huge staircase. I've had some bad encounters with staircases, I'll only take the elevator at our apartment.

" ok I'll carry you up."

" you sure"? I asked blushing.

" yeah and Especially with your weight I will get exercis-.

(how could he say that?) I slapped jake then and decided to walk up the stairs herself yelling " if I due it's your fault!"

Jakes face hurt like hell and he felt guilty for saying what he said it didn't mean to come out that way.

" Mia I'm sorry I didn't mean that. Please forgive me"!

I sighed " I don't know why I've been able to live with you for all these years. "

" so is that a yes?" he asked putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"no".

" whyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

". Because, and we have people looking at us lets go."

" who cares what they think?"

" I know but still... Let's just go."

"fine".

Just then I fell down all the stairs screaming fuuuuckkkk!

Jake grabbed and carried me up the stairs.

Deaths pov

"And...DEATH CHOP!"

" what was that for?"asked spirit.

" for swooning over every girl who appeared in my mirror."

" but they were so pretty" he said in his perverty voice.

DEATH- just then there were 2 kids walking up to me.

" hello lord-shinigami."

Said a kid with black hair and next to him was a purple haired girl.

" hi there" I said in my loud cheery voice.

" my name is jake askune and this is Mia namane, we talked before.

"hmmm oh yes I remember you two, well welcome to the Dwma you will start tomorrow but today I'm going to get one of my best students to show you around."

"okay".

"Maka will you come to the deathroom I asked over The loudspeaker".

5 minutes later

" yes shinigami-sama?"

" we have two new students tomorrow and I wonder if you could show them around today."

" ok". Said maka.

Just then spirit jumped at maka screaming daddies little girl! But that ended in maka punching spirit down.

" let's go." said maka

" ok" said the other two.

I sighed " I sense something special about them."

A/N: hope you guys liked the chapter I love this! If you have any suggestions or questions post them in the reviews.

Baiiiiiii!


End file.
